1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nursing pads. More particularly, the present invention relates to a washable and therefore reusable nursing pad which is molded into a contoured shape for a body-hugging fit inside the wearer's bra consisting of multiple layers of different types of fabrics for different functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are multiple layer disposable nursing pads on the market, they cannot be washed and reused since the fibers used in their construction cannot withstand the stress of machine washing or the high temperatures of machine drying necessary to kill bacteria present on the nursing pad. Examples of these disposable nursing pads are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534, 4,074,721 and 4,164,228.
Disposable nursing pads have additional disadvantages in that they are expensive in comparison to washable nursing pads. Although the unit price per nursing pad is greater for washable nursing pads, they can be machine washed and dried and reused numerous times making them more economical over the long term when compared with disposable nursing pads.
Disposable nursing pads are made of fibers which often cause skin irritation. A higher incidence of skin irritation is associated with disposable nursing pads which can lead to breast infection.
The fabrics of the washable nursing pad of the present invention have been selected to minimize those problems which are prevalent among disposable nursing pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534 issued to Thomaschefsky in 1977. U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,721 issued to Smits in 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,228 issued to Weber-Unger in 1979, describe nursing pads which are disposable.
Thomaschefsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534 issued in 1977, describes a disposable nursing pad which is not washable, and therefore is not reusable or economical. It's multi-ply construction of thermoplastic polymeric microfibers are thin enough to be conformable and highly absorbent. These thermoplastic polymeric microfibers further provide non-slippage inside the wearer's bra. However, said fibers can increase the chance of skiin irritation which can lead to breast infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,721 issued to Smits in 1978 describes a disposable nursing pad which is contoured and comprised of a plurality of layers of fiber wherein the central layer has a high degree of absorbency. However, it is not washable, and therefore is not reusable or economical. Additionally, the use of cellulose fiber comprised of bleached and macerated wood pulp increases the chance of skin irritation which can lead to breast infection. Another disadvantage of this prior art is that the pad has no slip resistant properties which can lead to displacement of the pad inside the wearer's bra.
Weber-Unger U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,228 issued in 1979 describes a disposable nursing pad which is contoured with an absorbing apron attached to the can-shaped part, andn said apron increases the absorption volume of the pad as a whole. One disadvantage in this prior art is that the apron, which hangs down below the wearer's bra, could cause fluid to wick onto the wearer's clothing. A further disadvantage is that it is not washable, and therefore is not reusable or economical. Still another disadvantage of this prior art is that the pad has no slip resistant properties which can lead to displacement of the pad inside the wearer's bra.